The Last Stand
by Fated Xtasy
Summary: Moments before order Sixty-six the Jedi knight Serra Keto and a padawan called, Whie Malreaux contemplate their relationship and status as Jedi, however before they can even go forward with their feelings, the temple comes under attack by none other than the newly crowned dark lord, Darth Vader and the 501st legion. now it is up to them and a few familiar faces to defend the temple


The night breeze of corousant passed through the academy, its cold night time breeze was welcomed by a young dirty blonded haired padawan. Whie Malreaux stood on a balcony that overlooked the sky lights of the great republic capital – the beautiful lights were very luminescent, they sparkled like bright stars.  
His mind thought back to his first love. Scout - was her name, he had loved her; she was a beautiful girl, her Auburn hair, hazelnut eyes. But all that brought a much darker thought filled with hatred. "Ventress" He whispered. She had been responsible for Scout's death; she had killed the one he had feelings for, she had shaken him – scarred him.

"What're you doing up here Whie?"A familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts. Serra Keto. A Jedi knight and the greatest pupil of the Jedi battle master, Cin Drallig. Serra was not at all like Scout she was rugged, careless, easy to anger and more _developed_. "I'm sorry Master Serra, I just needed a break from everything, I haven't been able to sleep in weeks!" The young Jedi knight eyed Whie, making the young padawan feel uncomfortable. "What?" he asked. Suddenly Serra wrapped her arms around the teenage boy, pulling him close into a rough yet surprisingly warm embrace. His face was quickly buried into the collar of her neck, her arms still holding him in the embrace. "I know it's been hard for you" She said her arms tightening the embrace. "I know she was very special to you, but whatever you need I'm we're all here for you, _I'm _here for you" She gently and slowly loosened the embrace until they were both facing each other, Whie's heart raced, they're faces were very close he could feel her hot breath and she could feel his . Whie wanted so badly to kiss her.

"Serra!" Another familiar voice called. "Did you find Whie?" Whie and Serra quickly scooted away from each other as the teenage Padawan. Bene entered. "There you are, we've been looking all over for you!" The two Jedi were too busy hiding their embarrassment, leaving the young girl puzzled. "Are you guys okay?" Bene inquired. But before they could respond Cin Drallig entered the room.

"Whie, Bene come you two need some much needed lightsaber practice" The old master stated. "You two go and await me at the dueling area" with only a nod, the two teenage padawans left for the training area, leaving Cin Drallig with his prized pupil. "Serra. I sense conflict in you, is something the matter?" Cin Drallig asked as he narrowed his furrowed brows.

"No Master, I'm fine"

"Very well then, I want you to go and assist master Shaak Ti and Sha Koon in finding any and all information regarding this 'elusive' second dark-lord it is imperative that we find something on this sith lord" Serra merely nodded and headed in the direction of the Jedi archives.

The holographic projection of the dark lord palpatine, appeared before the various clone commaders, his corruption now evident, his eyes had turned into a sickly yellow and his body seemed to have aged quite significantly. "Execute Order sixty-six". The dark lord ordered, his command drawing no hesitation from the clone commanders. "And now after years of careful planning the Jedi will be eradicated! And the SITH SHALL RULE AGAIN!" The dark lord began to laugh uncontrollably as he felt the deaths of the jedi masters from across the galaxy

Serra strolled through the large temple corridor that housed various younglings and padawans, after searching for the Jedi master Shaak Ti they discussed the war and the future of the republic, Serra had said that the Jedi would remain staunch protectors of the republic. But the togruta master had said that the order would most likely take a more passive approach in the future and perhaps even leave the republic for a time, Before Serra could saying anything else the togruta master said that she sensed a disturbance in the force, though Serra didn't feel it, the togruta's expression was one of horro, the jedi master asked that the young Knight leave her to her meditation. _I wonder what that was all about._

Her thoughts wondered back to the closeness she and her younger peer - Whie, had shared, she knew the order highly discouraged any and all attachments, she knew it was wrong, but since the death of their friend scout, the pair had been nearly inseparable, at times the two requested they be sent on assignments together, they would often be spotted talking with one another in each other's rooms and though some of the masters felt that this would lead to more for the young Jedi's, Yoda had said that if their bond helped them cope with the death of Scout than he saw no reason for the order to step in unless they absolutely had to. But Serra knew their relationship was not one of pure respect or one of comradely friendship, it was something forbidden to both of them, she didn't know how or when it happened, but she knew it was something they both secretly longed for and openly cherished.  
A small smile formed on her cherry lips. "Something I cherish" She whispered as her eyes wondered to the dueling arena, where the object of her affections stood.

"Begin!"

Whie drew his emerald blade, his breathe stilled as his opponent drew her own blade, its sapphire hue told him that his opponent preferred lightsaber combat over force prowess, in that instant he knew she would strike first, as Ataru focused on acrobatics and focused aggression and Bene was more than willing to bring the fight to her opponents. His prediction was right. Bene jumped out at him, meeting his blade with incredible force that would've have thrown Whie back had he not instantly switched to the defensive Soresu form and blocked the forceful blow, Bene slashed at her opponent, this time their blades intertwined, blue and green blades sparked as they strained against each other, both trying to overwhelm each other with their strength. _I knew I should've taken Skywalker up on his training regiment, damn it Whie why didn't you – _Suddenly the words of jedi masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli made their way into his head.

_"A true master of Soresu is never worried about the offensive young ones, they do not follow the typical path of Shii-Cho, Ataru, Shien, Djem So or the violent Juyo and Vaapad – No, instead we focus on the defensive, tiring our opponent out until he or she reveals a weakness, it is then that we strike"_

_"Master Kenobi is correct, Soresu is not about overwhelming an opponent through sheer physical prowess or hasty strikes, remember, Soresu is no Ataru or Djem So, we – Soresu users, are much like rocks, walls of impenetrable defenses, we will not fight back, at least not until our opponents have tired themselves out"_

Whie quickly broke the deadlock and extended his fingers towards the Ataru specialist and force pushed his opponent on to her back. Bene quickly jumped back up and slashed at his feet, but it was too late, Whie had already jumped out of the way, propelling himself in to the air and gracefully landing in the same position he had first started with. Not wanting to give her opponent any room to breathe, Bene ran towards him, bringing her sapphire blade above her head as she prepared to engage him once again.

_What is she doing!_ _She's wide open!_ Serra thought, wanting so badly to slap the young padawan for her rookie mistake with Ataru. Suddenly Cin Drallig appeared in front of the two padawan, his arms and fingers extended at the two duelists, using the force Cin Drallig brought the young Ataru specialist to a halt, While Whie remained still, his blade still in the opening position of Soresu.

"Enough" The battle master said in a stern tone.

"You must move with more speed Bene, such a sluggish and careless strike will more often than not be exposed by a skilled opponent – Ataru's main focus is speed and aggression, it requires the practitioner to be highly focused and precise while at the same time remaining overwhelmingly aggressive and if you wish to specialize in Ataru I would suggest you start focusing on your speed and precision as those are the foundation of Ataru" Cin Drallig turned to Whie, his brows relaxed as he began to walk towards Whie. "As always, you display prodigious talent with Soresu, Whie. You held an impressive defense; however you must never remain on the defensive for too long as even though Soresu is used to tire an opponent it can also work against you, you'd do well to remember that padawan"

"Thank you for the advice master Drallig" Whie said as both he and Bene bowed in respect.

"Ah, Serra how about you joi-"Cin Drallig fell on to his hands and knees, an unnerving cold tremor passed through the Jedi battlemaster as he struggled to get up, he felt the death of friends and comrades. "Serra!" Suddenly the temple vibrated.

"What is that?" Bene asked, her voice filled with worry.

"We're under attack" Whie said, his eyes had closed, searching the force for whoever this attacker was, but found nothing but dark clouds, but his question would soon be answered. The door to the training area opened, revealing a squadron of clone troopers armed to the teeth. Fresh blood decorated their usually white armor.

"Trooper what is going on?" Serra asked, but the troopers remained silent. "I order you to tell me what in the hell is going on!" No answer. The troopers brought their blaster's up and aimed them at the four Jedi.

"Surrender Jedi, we have the temple surrounded, very soon we will break through the exterior and wipe all of you out. You can either surrender or die tired"

"I am afraid they will not be taking either options commander" a female voice hissed.

Out of nowhere, a blur of blue cut through the clones, savagely cutting the clones to pieces, Serra, Whie and Bene had to squint in order to make out the lone of the figure, but all they saw was a ball of blue surrounding the clone squadron until the she finally stopped her onslaught and revealed the various limbs and heads of the traitorous clones.

"Quite the entrance, I must say."

"I would've come earlier but I was intercepted by a group of clones and AT-RCT's, do not worry though, I made short work of them and used them to impede our enemies path" The young padawans and Serra gawked in Awe of the Jedi master and high council member. "Is something wrong?"

"I believe you've made quite the impression on the young ones master Ti"

**A/N**. I might continue this if I feel like it and I probably will. Well regardless I hope you enjoyed this, if you did please check out my other fanfic called, The Last Acolyte, it features a young girl who lost her master, going after his killer and seeking vengeance. I don't want to spoil to much as it is in-progress as we speak, but it will feature these two - Serra and Whie, as a side couple and a few underrated jedi - like Drallig as well as old favorites Like Obi-wan, Anakin and a certain Sith lord. Please review if you can, constructive criticism helps me develop my skills as a writer and it helps me make better stories for you guys :). I'll appreciate you taking the time to reads and i'll see you next!


End file.
